Mewtwo Strikes Back: by Mewtwo
by Perentie Fan
Summary: The story of Mewtwo, from the pokemon's own mouth.


Mewtwo Strikes Back

By Mewtwo

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Attempts to sue will only result in your frustration as I have no money or job ^_^ 

This is the story of the first Pokemon movie but told from the perspective of Mewtwo. I hope to capture the depth of emotion in this character. Because Mewtwo does not remember Ambertwo I am not including her though I may make him remember in a future story *wink wink* ^_^

Life… for me life has always been an enigma… I understand more now… perhaps… I should be grateful for that. For no one can know all the mysteries of life, our duty… is to live it… 

Bubbles…

A mountain…

A creature… somehow familiar…

"Who am I?…

I tried to remember, but my mind was clouded. Images flashed past me, ones I didn't understand.

"Where am I?…"

My mind was freed but I was contained, contained within some sealed tank. What was there outside?

"What am I?…" 

"I am ready… to be, to be, to be…"

I opened my eyes, I had eyes. Forms moved around me. Humans? How did I know? More fragmented memories flashed through my mind. "Where… am I? This… this is not the same! Was everything before just a dream?" My mind cried out for answers but received none. One question never failed to leave me even as I drifted back into that unnatural sleep. "Why?…" 

I do not know how long it was before I awoke again. Voices echoed through my mind. "Those voices… they are outside… where I must be!" Something surged within me, the power I would soon become all too familiar with. One moment I desired to leave this glass prison, the next I had. Liquid dripped from my short, smooth fur and pooled around me. I raised my eyes and beheld the humans clearly for the first time. They were all speaking at once, I could not understand through the chaos of voices. Finally one, clearly the leader, quieted them with a word. 

"Let us hear it's psychic powers," he said in a voice full of some warped anticipation. 

The words were unfamiliar to me. "Psychic… powers?"

The man continued, an odd smile on his lips as the others stared at me like they would a freak of nature. "For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon that would prove our theories, but you're the first specimen to survive!"

First to have survived? That meant that others, many others, had not survived. Why did this feel wrong? What was wrong, what was right? The confusion ever built within me.

The man indicated to what appeared to be an ancient carving on the wall. "That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokemon. From it's DNA we created you Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo…" I repeated the name, taking in its meaning. "Then am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?"

"You are greater then Mew," the man said with enthusiasm, "improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."

"Then I am merely the end result of your experiment," I realized. "What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?"

The man's smile grew. "Oh, our experiment isn't over yet its just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!"

The humans chatter began again. Amidst it I heard one proclaim that they could start on Mewthree, another spoke of putting me in a cage, yet another exclaimed that "the Boss" whoever that was, would increase their funding. "These humans… they care nothing for me." I looked at my hands, three fingers ending in odd clubs. I pressed them together as my mind became ever more stressed. "Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen? This cannot be MY destiny!" 

Guided solely by my rage I began to destroy the human's laboratory, sending them scattering. The human machinery, for all its sophistication, was fragile and easily torn apart with my mental blasts. Mechanical arms attempted to subdue me, I shattered them. Soon the lab lay in ruins. I parted the flames before me as I floated amidst the wreckage. The lead human lay in a corner. He said something; I did not hear or care what. My power grew and grew till it engulfed the entire lab. Every life was snuffed out in that one moment. 

I stood in the wreckage, the flames surrounding me. "Behold my powers. I am the strongest Pokemon in the world." This was my identity, my power. I was Mewtwo. I looked down at the carving of my original. "Stronger even then Mew." I was tired but my senses immediately detected the flying object descending from the sky near me. A tall human stepped out of the vehicle and approached me without fear. I did not know how to react.

The man spoke with power and certainty. "Those fools thought you were a science experiment, but I, I see you as a valuable partner."

"Partner?" I repeated, unsure of its meaning.

The man smiled slightly and nodded. "With your psychic powers and my resources together we can control the world."

My eyes darted to the rubble. If everyone on Earth was this weak then controlling them would be easy. "I do not need your help for that human."

The human seemed to have anticipated my words. "A wildfire destroys everything in its path. It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. I can help you do that."

I looked about at the flaming wreckage. The human was right. If I did not learn how to control this power then I would destroy everything around me including myself. "How?" 

The man's reply was immediate. "Trust me… and I will show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible.

I considered his offer. I may have appeared powerful and sure of myself but in truth I was frightened and more confused then ever. I knew nothing of this world or what horrors awaited me if I went out on my own. Still I would not show weakness. I chose my reply carefully, calculated my words with as much skill as this intriguing man did. "Show me." 

The man chuckled. 

And so I left with the man I came to know as Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. He immersed me in his dark world where the only thing that truly mattered was power. Perhaps I should have realized the truth then but I did not. Perhaps… I didn't want to. This man knew so much about the world, he was my… teacher and companion. 

Soon I was fitted with the armor that would hide my true appearance from the humans I battled. But the armor's effects confused me. "You say this armor protects my body yet it suppresses my power."

"Your powers are not being suppressed, they are being focused_,_"he replied with emphasis_. _"Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose." 

Purpose… how the world plagued my mind. "What is that?"

Giovanni smiled. "Patience my friend… your purpose will soon become clear."

And so I was patient. Giovanni showed me how his organization worked. The strong fed upon the weak and everyone's place was determined by the power they held. The highest level was Giovanni himself followed by Elite Rocket members and finally mere Grunts who performed menial tasks. I once heard him speak of a trio who he felt were lower even then Grunts. I was bewildered as to why he let them stay as members. He merely replied that as long as the general public only saw such weak failures they would never guess Team Rocket's true power. Then my training began. 

It was my first true Pokemon battle. The gate opened and I beheld a creature known as Onix, a massive stone snake that towered over most other Pokemon. I did as I had been instructed and focused my powers, willing them to incapacitate the Onix with a hard throw. My aura surrounded the creature and threw the massive snake into the wall, knocking it unconscious before its bewildered trainer. "So… this is my power…"

Over the next few weeks I faced many opponents. None could equal my strength. None even seemed to come close. I handled many opponents as easily as one and with mere gestures helped teams of Rocket Grunts capture entire herds.

"I am in control now."

An Alakazam was one of the few opponents worth mentioning. Its powerful mind struggled against my own for several moments but in the end it fell just as the rest. In my final fight in the gym I defeated a young boy's Nidoking and Arcanine then knocked them all unconscious as I had my other opponents, leaving Giovanni to exit the room without any questions from the confused trainer.

"But why am I here?" The question still plagued me. 

Days later I stood alone in Giovanni's headquarters. In this solitude I again contemplated my existence. "Now I fully perceive my power, but… what is my purpose?"

For the first time my question received an answer as I found myself no longer alone. Giovanni stood on a balcony overlooking me and looked down upon me. "To serve your Master," he spoke with cruel clarity. "You were created to fight for me. That is your purpose." 

I was speechless as the truth revealed itself to me. This human, the one being on Earth I had ever trusted, considered me nothing more then a tool. I didn't want to believe it. "That cannot be!" I cried out begging for this to not be real, "you said we were partners, we stood as equals!" 

His reply was cold and quick. "You were created by humans to obey humans," he spat out as fact, his voice full of malice and scorn toward me. His final words deepened the wounds that he had torn in my soul. "You could never be our equal." 

There was an odd moisture building in my eyes and streaming down my face. Tears? The word was foreign to me and I soon brushed it aside. A raging storm of conflicting emotions surged within me but soon one began to dominate the others, rage. "Humans may have created me… but they will never enslave me! This cannot be my destiny!" I struggled against the suite's restraints, tearing through a thick wire.

"Stop this now!" His order was completely disregarded I had nothing but hate for this human now.

The remaining wires disintegrated around me as my aura grew. "I was not born a Pokemon I was created. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So I stand alone!" 

My power exploded once again and completely leveled my former Master's grand building. My last sight of him revealed him to be fleeing, in fear of my power. I shot out of the rubble, my armor disintegrating as I flew away ever faster. Lost and alone, I fled into the endless blue of the sky. 

And so I returned, to New Island, the one other home I had ever known. I removed the helmet, all that remained of my suit, and dropped it on the ground, discarding it for the garbage it was. "Who am I?" I asked again, my mind flashing to those strange memories, to that mountain. "What is my true reason for being?"

The time for asking questions was over. My path was clear; the outside world offered me no true purpose. The humans had used me, treated me as some inanimate tool, and the Pokemon? They had done nothing for me. "I will find my own purpose… and purge this planet of all who oppose me—human and Pokemon alike." My power grew again I would show them all my true worth, I would dominate this planet that had rejected me. "The world will heed my warning! The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin!"

I did my work quickly and had soon rebuilt the laboratory of my birth right down to the cloning machine. I then built myself a palace fitting for me. By now my rage and malice had built within me to the point where I believed clones were the only beings worthy of existing on this planet. My creators wanted me to be superior so that is what I would be. I became obsessed with this, proving my worthiness, my superiority. Trainers considered themselves Master's of their Pokemon so I would become master of both humans and Pokemon. I built a stadium to serve this purpose and took control of several Pokemon, raising a Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur to their final forms then cloning them. A Fearow served as my scout, searching for what I considered to be strong trainers. A Dragonite served as my messenger to these trainers. I also took control of a nurse from a nearby Pokemon Center; her knowledge needed to complete my objectives. 

For several weeks I searched out trainers till I first saw him. A young trainer, his Pokemon were of lower evolutions for the most part but were surprisingly strong. I watched as these low evolutions easily defeated what appeared to be a more advanced trainer. He intrigued me.

"Master," my slave voiced, "shall I extend an invitation to these trainers as well?" My reply was silent to all but her. "As you wish," she bowed slightly. 

The invitation was sent but I doubted that I had truly chosen the strongest trainers on Earth. It was time to thin their ranks, to sort out the ones worthy of my presence. I was becoming a megalomaniac, beginning to view myself as a god. Using my powers I created a hurricane around my palace. To reach me the trainers would have to cross this gauntlet. The stage was set.

A short time later all the trainers, six of them, had arrived. I descended from high above them; my body bathed in light adding to my imposing presence as my slave introduced me.

"Yes, the world's greatest Pokemon Master is also the most powerful Pokemon on Earth… This is the Master of New Island and soon the whole world… Mewtwo," Joy completed emotionlessly. 

Most of the trainers were startled at my appearance but one immediately became angry. "A Pokemon can't be a Pokemon Master!"

We were in such close contact that Joy mimicked the words I spoke. "Quiet human, from now on I am the one who makes the rules." Everyone was astonished that I could speak their language but I was not through with this arrogant human. I raised one hand and lifted him with the power of my aura, at the same time tightening my psychic grasp around his neck. The human resisted valiantly but it was quite useless. If I had wished I could have ended his life right then and there but he still had his part to play in my grand scheme. With a flick of my hand I sent him into my fountain.

Bedraggled but still fiery with anger he immediately ordered his Gyarados to attack. The sea snake moved toward me swiftly and reared high a large orb of energy gathering in its jaws. The Hyper Beam fired out. I raised one hand and with one surge of power sent the beam rocketing back and slamming into the serpent knocking it out cold. 

"Child's play," I turned to my slave. "Your usefulness has ended." With a flick of my hand she was freed from my control and collapsed into one of the trainer's arms.

The Nurse's eyes slowly opened and looked about the room in confusion. "Where am I? And… how in the world did I get here?"

I felt she did deserve an explanation after all the assistance she had provided. "You have been under my control, I transported you here from the Pokemon Center. Your knowledge of Pokemon physiology proved useful to my plan. And now I have purged your tiny human mind of memories of the past few weeks."

"Who are you?!" the male human snapped.

"I am the new ruler of this world, the Master of humans and Pokemon alike." One of the female humans then made it clear she regarded me as nothing more then "a bully." Very well, if she wanted to know why I was the way I was so be it. I would tell the humans exactly why I felt this way about them and what I had planned. "You humans are a dangerous species. You brought me into your world with no purpose than to be your slave. Well now I have found my own purpose, my storm will create my own world… by destroying yours." My tail twitched about in excitement as I spoke. Soon I would prove beyond any doubt my place in the world and how much I was worth.

The human continued to glare at me. "So you hate all humans and you're going to destroy us to save Pokemon?" 

I shook my head. "No, your Pokemon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Those Pokemon are nothing but slaves."

The Pikachu I had seen battle earlier leaped forward and spoke out against me. I glared down at the impudent creature. "So you say I am wrong—that you are not this humans servant you are his friend?" I would not tolerate such insolence from this naïve speck. "You are as pathetic as the rest." I sent the creature flying, what happened next I only now see in its true light as the boy dove to save the Pokemon from the hard fall. "Humans and Pokemon can never be friends."

Another trainer stepped forward. "If you're a Pokemon then there's no reason I shouldn't be able to capture you." He turned to his Pokemon; "go Rhyhorn!" 

The stone skinned beast charged me in a Take Down attack. I was surprised the human would attempt a Physical move after having just seen me reflect a Hyper Beam. I raised one hand and my eyes shone brightly. The creature's forward momentum became none existent as I held it stunned in mid-air. Another flick of my hand sent the beast flying back a good fifty feet to land in a heap on the floor. I glared at the trainers. "Fools! Your Pokemon attacks cannot weaken me; my powers are too great! No trainer can conquer me!" 

The Pikachu's trainer glared at me. "Then you won't mind proving it in a real match!"

I smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!" the brazen boy replied. I called upon my powers again and summoned my creations. The trainers gasped as they rose from the floor one by one. Charizardtwo, Blastoisetwo, and Venusaurtwo. 

"Like most trainers I too began with Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. But for their _evolved_ forms I used their genetic material to clone even more powerful copies." Upon my command the wall behind me vanished, revealing my stadium. One by ones the trainers yelled at me in defiance, confident that their Pokemon could easily defeat my "fake" creations. Finally the young boy released his own fully evolved dragon. 

The creature immediately glared at me and released a huge stream of flame straight towards me. A rather foolish move really, I easily blocked the fire and doused it with the water from my fountain. The creature was clearly out of control. "Your Charizard is poorly trained" the remark seemed to anger the human.

We had soon moved out onto the stadium. "Which of you will oppose me first?"

The Venusaur trainer was first to try, and fail, as my Venusaur destroyed the Razor Leaf attack then tossed its opponent across the stadium. 

The female trainer was not intimidated but for all of her bravado her Blastoise fell just as quickly. In less than a minute both of the original Pokemon lay battered and broken on the floor while my "fakes" stood unscathed.

"I'm not givin' up!" the young trainer of the Charizard stated bravely. He turned to the dragon, "use your speed—not power—and you'll win!" Despite its earlier disobedience the creature roared in agreement and, upon command, flew into the air releasing a huge stream of fire at Charizardtwo. The clone easily avoided the blast and flew into the sky to join it in battle high above the stadium.

I have to admit the human's strategy was good but against my creation it only delayed the inevitable. Soon Charizardtwo had the boy's dragon in a chokehold plummeting back toward the stadium. "Finish it." Charizardtwo slammed its opponent into the floor creating a large crater then flew back to my side. Surprisingly the boy's Charizard still had the strength to rise up from the rubble and deliver one last roar of rage before collapsing unconscious. It was done; I had proven clones were superior to the originals. Now there was but one final task. 

I raised my arms summoning three Poke Balls, ultimate Poke Balls which did not required a Pokemon to be weak to capture. "As the victor I now claim my prize—your Pokemon!" The balls captured the three Pokemon before their trainer's shocked eyes.

"What are you gonna do with those Pokemon?!" The female red head yelled.

"I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself. They will remain safe on this island with me while my storm destroys the planet," explained as I summoned dozens more of my invention.

The trainer with squinted eyes became even angrier. "You can't do this!"

The Pikachu's trainer was as brazen as ever. "Yeah Mewtwo we won't let you!"

"Do not attempt to defy me!" My eyes flashed as I discharged a blast of mental energy into the trainer sending him flying back into the other that had dared speak against me. I released the balls to do their task. "This is my world now!"

Like black rain my Poke Balls spread out and descended upon the remaining Pokemon. Most were captured quickly but some resisted, using their various abilities to ward off my machines. The boy brought out his Poke Balls and returned his Bulbasaur and Squirtle to them in an attempt to prevent their capture. This human's antics amused me but were growing old. "It is no use. It is futile to try to escape my power." To the boy's shock my devices captured Pokemon and Poke Ball at the same time. 

Soon only the boy's Pikachu remained. The fight it put up, however, was amazing. With incredible endurance it fled from my devices, disabling dozens of them with it's attacks. It's trainers determination to save it was likewise incredible as he followed it up my smooth spiral staircase. But finally it too fell and was captured. The boy however continued to follow it straight into the heart of my palace to where the cloning was taking place. I did not notice this then, so focused I was on achieving my goal that the missing human didn't even register. 

There remained but a final act of benevolence as I addressed the trainers. "Humans, you have served your purpose. I am sparing your lives… for the moment." I opened the doors of my palace, daring them to try and risk the storm without their Pokemon. "But you cannot escape your fate. The hour of my vengeance draws near. With humans and Pokemon eliminated the clones shall inherit the world!" 

Suddenly there was an explosion; I had not anticipated this. "What's going on?" My clones ran to my side. Then I heard his voice again, again speaking out in utter defiance against me. Before my eyes the boy emerged, followed by an army. "The original Pokemon!" How was it possible? I searched the palace with my mind. That fool! He had destroyed my cloning machine. "You set them free?" I had never imagined one human could do so much against me. But I would not show weakness; his interference would end now. 

This human had continued to surprise me time after time with his resourcefulness and unbreakable will. But his next action completely confounded me. His body radiating with anger he charged at me and attempted to strike me! Me! Mewtwo! It needn't be said that he failed but then he stood back up, and charged me again! I had been developing a respect for this human but this action completely destroyed that. I reflected him back with all of my might, sending him hundreds of feet into the air to meet his death. Then the biggest surprise yet revealed itself to me as the boys collision was cushioned by an odd, bubble-like object. "What?"

Then it appeared, a small cat-like creature. It floated about and popped the bubble, giggling as though it were some joke. I was transfixed; there was something incredibly familiar about this creature. "Can it be?" I continued to stare at it in shock. I could sense that it would be futile to use my mind attacks against this creature and so called upon another of my abilities that Giovanni had helped me master. I formed in-between my hands a dark orb of energy, a Shadow Ball, the perfect weapon to use against a fellow Psychic Pokemon. I fired the sphere and it rocketed past the creature sending it flying. I formed another and another but each time the creature avoided the blasts easily by Teleporting. Indeed, it seemed to regard my attempts to injure it as nothing more than a game. However, it's power was apparent. There was no doubt about it now. This creature was an example of my original, a Mew, perhaps the same one I had been cloned from. 

I addressed the being that had haunted me from birth. "Mew… so finally we meet. I may have been cloned from your DNA, but I will prove that Mewtwo is better than the original… superior to Mew!" Mew seemed to ignore my words as it glanced about the stadium. Angered, I rose into the air to face it. "This world is too small for the two of us!" Driven by my passionate hatred toward my original I began to attack with more ferocity than ever before. Yet, Mew did not respond as I had expected, continuing to only dodge my attacks. We flew all about my palace, twisting and turning. Finally I confronted it. "Why do you flee from me? Are you afraid to find out which of us is greater?" I received no answer and the chase began again. 

Even Mew could not dodge forever though and I at last caught it off guard, sending it hurtling into the clouds propelled by my Shadow Ball. I believed it to be over then, I had proven my worthiness against even my original. It was then that I detected the sound of rushing air and was shocked still as from the clouds shot an orb of blue Psychic power many times larger than my Shadow Ball. Caught completely off guard the orb slammed into me and hurtled me into the stadium's stands. For a moment everything blacked out.

Pain… physical pain… 

Till now it had been an enigma to me. I had felt stressed and tired after overcoming the Alakazam's mind and emotional pain was all to familiar to me, but never before had I felt true physical pain. Now my whole body ached and I felt my own blood flowing from the wounds. However, my urge to fight and prove my superiority had only grown. My Recover ability quickly healed my wounds while my anger grew even more. I exploded from the rubble enraged but now with a grudging respect for my opponent. "So there is some fight in you." I knew then what must take place; the battle lines had been drawn. "But I have no time for games," I floated over my army of clones. "Who will rule? My race of Super Pokemon with me as their king, or your spineless inferior Pokemon and their heartless Masters? We were created with powers far stronger than the originals. "

For the first time Mew spoke back to me. It declared that special powers prove nothing, that a Pokemon's true strength comes from the heart. This remark enraged me even more. Hearts… feelings? What good were they?! "My Pokemon don't need their powers to prove their worth!" In my anger I launched another Shadow Ball. Mew barely dodged and it hurtled to where the boy had been placed after his rescue by Mew. The orb blew a huge crater in the stone. The boy amazingly escaped, though I did not notice this at the time. I was entirely focused on this battle that would prove once and for all my worth and place in the world, the worth of all clones. 

"I will block all the Pokemon's special abilities with my psychic powers. Now we shall see who triumphs." I raised my arm, "go!" 

The two groups of Pokemon charged at each other to fight their counterpart with every ounce of strength within them. Something immediately became clear. Without their special abilities to turn to my Pokemon began to struggle against the originals greatly, as though they were fighting shadows. I did not care though, I was certain my clones would prove superior in the end. I had my own personal score to settle. I rose into the air, gathering a large amount of my power into a circular blue shield around my body. Mew did the same, though its shield was pink. 

We began to fly at each other, ramming with ever increasing force. This went on for some time as my clones battled below me, neither gaining an advantage.

The battle continued on and on, growing ever more brutal but at the same time futile as each side seemed to weaken at an identical rate to the other. I was doing no better. I had never felt so tired in my life; the very limits of my power were being stretched. But I would not fail, my entire life was meant for this moment, this battle, or so I thought. 

We crashed into the center of my stadium. Our energy shields shattered, the shock wave sending every Pokemon, clone and original alike, to their knees. I began to gather what was left of my power into pure psychic energy, my ultimate attack, Psychic. Mew began to do the same. The flames of psychic power converged into a beam and fired outward. Our energies struck but the attacks proved to be equal in strength, both Mew and I being pushed back by the force of the shock wave. We began to charge again; this time my power reached levels I had never used before. Suddenly I heard a voice- 

It was that human boy again, what was he doing? He ran between us, screaming for the fighting to stop. Even if I had wished to stop I couldn't, it was too late. The strongest energy attack I had ever released cascaded toward him as Mew released its own. Both beams struck the boy, the attack being absorbed by his body acting as a human shield. He floated to the ground amid the dissipating energy. 

The result of the blast was strange; the human's body appeared to turn to stone. Yet, it was obvious to me that the human was dead. "Fool… trying to stop our battle…" I spoke more from shock than actually meaning the words. The human's action had completely confounded me. Why? Why would a human sacrifice himself for anything, let alone Pokemon? Let alone me? I realized that if the battle had continued both Mew and I would have been destroyed. The Pikachu ran to and attempted to revive its fallen Master with all the strength left in its small body, only to soon realize the truth. What happened next is difficult for me to describe to this day. 

First the Pikachu began to weep openly, saying its Master's name over and over again. One by one the other Pokemon joined it, united in their sorrow over the righteous life that had been destroyed all in an attempt to make peace. The battle was forgotten as every Pokemon, clone and original alike shared their pain at the results of my actions. Slowly their tears began to gather and float as a shimmering stream toward the human's body. I was speechless at the display of emotion; I had never seen anything like it. The tears soaked into the human's form and he began to glow. With a final sprinkling of tears the human's body returned to normal and he awakened fully restored. 

I was awestruck. This power the Pokemon were using… this love… was greater than mine. Light broke through the clouds and shined down upon the young trainer as though it were a divine sign. My storm began to fade. "When Pokemon cry, their tears are filled with life," a voice echoed in my mind. I did not know who it was but it was familiar... and comforting… Somehow I felt freed, freed of the anger and resentment that had built inside me all that time. Everything seemed so clear now. But with it came another feeling. Shame. Deep, intense guilt and shame over what I had done. I suddenly realized that despite whatever noble purpose I had attempted I had still become no better than Giovanni. 

I looked to Mew in realization and repentance. "The human… sacrificed himself… to save the Pokemon… I pitted them against each other… but only now do I see the true power they all share deep inside. I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you _do_ with the gift of life that makes you who you are." I decided then and there that none of them must know this happened, a decision I have since regretted. Mew and I combined our remaining power and used it to carry the clones with me as I left New Island. Below me I could hear the human boy call out my name. 

"Mew…two, where are you going?" Not a trace of malice was in his words. Was it possible that he had actually forgiven me for what I had done? It did not matter. He must not remember this. 

My words echoed through the air. "Where my heart can learn what yours already knows so well. What transpired here I will always remember but perhaps for you these events… are best forgotten…" 

I opened up a portal in time and space, transporting the trainers back to where they had begun their journey to New Island while at the same time blotting out all memory of what had transpired afterwards.

A short time later Mew flew beside me and spoke to me again. "So then you will go back to your home?" Mew nodded and offered for me to come along. I shook my head, "no, I must find my own place in this world and a place for the Pokemon I have created. They are my responsibility now, I will protect them." I looked at Mew, the emotions I was feeling too difficult to describe. Still amidst all the conflicting thoughts and feelings I managed to utter what needed to be said. "Thank you… for everything you taught me." 

As we went our separate ways I wondered, would I ever see Mew again? And what of that incredible human? What were the true depths of this human's compassion and love for all living things... even me? Little did I know that our paths were destined to cross again and when that happened I would learn more about life and myself than ever before. All because of that boy… Ash. 

Notes: 

I relied heavily on the great VIZ Graphic Novel to make this fic. Where the novel and movie differed in wording I either chose the quotes I liked best or combined them. I hope you enjoyed the result. 

I plan on doing a follow up to this entitled "Life is Wonderful," so if you like my writing be sure to look for it. If you own the Mewtwo Returns DVD then you know what the stories going to be about, *hint: Ambertwo ^_^*


End file.
